Rose tendre
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Saynète romantique qui aurait pu (DÛ!) avoir lieu avant Doomsday. Aucun spoiler. À la limite, ça pourrait être Tenth II et Rose dans le Monde de Pete.


**Quelques paragraphes romantiques nés un soir où j'étais d'humeur rose tendre. Comme cette saynète ne peut pas faire partie de ma fic en cours (je suis toujours sur Impossible et improbable), je la garde telle qu'elle. Je la trouve juste suffisante pour une petite rêverie.**

** Si seulement ils s'étaient parlés comme ça avant Doomsday!**

**À plus et bonne lecture!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose interrompit le Docteur avec une pointe d'agressivité qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ça n'a jamais été à cause des voyages dans le temps. Pas après, il me semble le second ou le troisième voyage. Et peut-être même pas avant le premier. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as pas séduite avec une étoile et deux galaxies, mon cher. Tu peux y croire, mais c'est complètement idiot. »

« Tu as été séduite? Mais je n'ai rien… »

« Tu n'as rien fait de particulier. À part me sauver la vie, bof, sauver ma planète à deux ou trois reprises, mouais, et peut-être me donner un coup de main à l'occasion. Ah oui, et tu as permis de réunir mes parents. »

« Ça ne compte pas, ils viennent de deux dimensions diff… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui compte, Docteur, hum? Le nombre de fois que tu as failli mourir pour nous protéger? Le nombre de fois où tu as fait de ton mieux en sachant que tu allais en souffrir? Le nombre de fois où tu as choisi, pour notre bien, sans te soucier de tes propres désirs? »

« Rose… » gémit-il.

« J'ai trouvé fascinant cet être qui se présentait sous le nom de Docteur et qui racontait n'importe quoi et qui finissait par avoir raison! Il est devenu mon ami. Un ami très cher. Et un jour, je me suis rendue compte que je préférais être avec lui plutôt qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre et peu importe où. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » le coupa-t-elle encore. « Tu veux savoir quand je l'ai su? Quand nous avons débarqué à Cardiff avec Jack et que Mickey est venu nous rejoindre… Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre et j'ai eu un moment de regret quand j'ai pris la main de Mickey. C'était la tienne que j'aurais voulu tenir. Peu importe l'endroit ou l'époque, c'est avec toi que je veux être. »

« Mickey… »

« A toujours été mon meilleur ami. Tu sais combien j'ai été triste et qu'il m'a manqué lorsqu'il a choisi de rester dans le Monde de Pete. Je l'ai regretté. Beaucoup. Mais j'ai continué à vivre. Ça n'est pas arrivé quand je t'ai perdu, Docteur. Mon Docteur. »

Elle toucha sa joue.

« Et puis lors de l'Invasion des Sycorax… tu sais ce qui m'a achevée ou presque? C'est que tu n'étais pas là. Les Sycorax pouvaient aller au diable, la planète crever et Londres être expédiée sur Saturne ou Mars… Tout ce qui comptait était allongé dans le lit de ma mère… en train de mourir. Et je me sentais complètement impuissante à te soigner. Et tu sais ce qui m'a remis d'aplomb? Je me suis dis que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Il FAUT un Docteur à cet univers rempli d'horreur et de problèmes. »

« Tu m'aurais remplacée? »

« On ne peut que te succéder, tu le sais j'espère. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, glissant ses doigts comme pour une caresse, en imaginant qu'il n'y avait pas la barrière d'une chemise et d'un complet rayé.

« Et c'est là que j'ai décidé d'être la personne la plus égoïste du monde. J'ai décidé de t'aimer. »

« Ce n'est pas un acte égoïste. »

« Oh si. Parce que ça me permettait d'être jalouse des autres que tu aimais. J'ai été horrible avec Sarah Jane quand je l'ai rencontrée la première fois. Et avec cette pauvre Madame de Pompadour. »

« Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh oui. Mais je savais déjà que ma vie était tragiquement limitée. Et je t'aimais. Je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerai toujours. Alors je veux te voir heureux. Et si tu as besoin de Sarah Jane, de Reinette, de Martha ou de n'importe qui d'autre… alors, vas-y. Sois heureux. »

« Je t'ai fait souffrir. »

« Et j'ai souffert avec plaisir parce que c'était pour toi. Et cette souffrance me prouvait que mon cœur vivait. »

« Je le blessais. »

« Et tu le guérissais. L'amour le plus insensé du monde. Il vaut bien la peine d'une larme ou deux. »

« Je t'ai fait pleurer aussi, c'est vrai. »

« As-tu pleuré aussi? » surprise de son ton.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. »

« Pour 'ça'? »

« Pour toi. Je… je t'aime aussi Rose, tu le sais, non? Je veux dire, j'espère que tu le sais. Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois que tu étais fantastique et brillante et magnifique et intelligente et… »

« Et j'avais cru comprendre, oui, que tu m'appréciais. » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« T'apprécier? Mais ça va bien plus loin que ça! Tu ne sais pas - non, tu ne sais pas parce que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé et que je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses - tu es la première personne que j'ai vue avec ce visage. Et avant… tu as été la première personne de qui j'ai sauvé la vie! La première personne à qui j'ai parlé pour dire autre chose que 'bonjour, laissez-moi passer'. »

« Oh. Alors c'est une simple empreinte de la première fois. »

« Au début, sans doute. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que ta présence était plus qu'une présence. Tu me complètes et… et je me surprends à te chercher quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Je ne te quitte jamais! »

« Sauf quand tu décides d'aller vagabonder sans me le dire et que tu te fais capturer par les méchants. »

« Tu adores venir me sauver. »

« Ehm… eh bien oui, mais… mais tu vois, ce que j'apprécie le plus, c'est l'étincelle dans ton regard quand j'arrive et mes cœurs font des bonds désordonnés dans ma poitrine selon que tu me regardes à travers tes cils… Oh, non, Rose, ne me regarde pas comme ça! »

Elle battit des cils et il essaya de ne pas réagir. Elle rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, sans pourtant les toucher : « J'ai le cœur à l'envers chaque fois que je te vois le matin au réveil. Tu m'accompagnes dans toutes mes aventures et tu es mon ami et tellement, tellement plus encore. Je t'emporte partout avec moi et je vis avec ta présence en moi. Et pourtant, quand je te vois, tu surpasses tout, y compris l'impression que tu as faite. Chaque fois que je te regarde, je tombe amoureuse de toi. »

« Tu… »

« Cela t'étonne? »

« Ben… Je n'ai rien de spécial. Et puis, je suis trop maigre. »

« Mes bras peuvent t'enlacer beaucoup mieux. »

« Et je suis trop grand. »

« Trop grand? Mais non… juste assez grand pour que je puisse appuyer ma tête sur ton épaule quand je suis un peu lasse. Et tu peux poser ta joue dans mes cheveux… Oui, exactement comme ça. »

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu te teignais les cheveux en blond. »

« Pour la même raison que tu rêves d'être roux. C'est dans ma nature d'être blonde. Tu n'aimes pas?  
« Oh, si… Je ne t'imaginerais pas autrement, ma Rose. »

« J'aimerais bien que tu m'imagines autrement. » soupira-t-elle en caressant à nouveau sa joue.

« Quoi? »

« Tu pourrais m'imaginer ailleurs, par exemple. »

« Où et quand? » dit-il, déjà prêt à programmer la destination de son choix.

Elle le força doucement à la regarder : « Dans ton lit. Toutes les nuits. »

Elle l'observait d'un air grave avec ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il soupira en retenant son vieux tic de se frotter l'arrière du cou : ses mains étaient très bien là où elles se trouvaient même si elles tremblaient un peu. Il l'enlaça un peu plus fermement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, explicitant sa réponse. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, il lui demanda si elle était sérieuse à propos de 'toutes' les nuits.

« Oh, alors, jusqu'au moment où tu me rappelleras que j'ai ma propre chambre. » dit-elle en l'embrassant encore.

Le Docteur prit mentalement note de faire supprimer la chambre de Rose. Mais cela, c'était pour le futur. Le présent était beaucoup plus intéressant.


End file.
